


Bath Time

by MizuLeKitten



Series: Forest Guardian AU [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Raccoons, Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Fox Lance, M/M, Nudity, Raccoon Keith, Squirrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: When the bath was finally full, Matt stopped the water. He began to lean back up when he felt Marx pounce off his shoulder, practically diving into the bath. He jumped back, startled, as water splashed out of the tub and onto the floor.“Marx!” His head poked out of the water, and he began to paddle around the tub.





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I neef something cute with Matt and Marx from the Forest Guardian au, Mizu Maybe the first time they met? Matt giving them a bath? Or Matt defending them from a threath (serious or not)? I l o v e your M a r x
> 
> I went with bath time because I'ma be covering how they met in the long fic I have planned :P

Matt hummed as he walked down the hall with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Everyone else was out and about. Shiro had to work late, they had to pay the bills somehow. Meanwhile, Lance and Keith had taken the kits out to begin getting used to wandering the forest.

He was honestly surprised that Keith was even alright with them going out, considering how protective he was of them. A simple sneeze and he was freaking out; he had carried them all the way to Coran and demanded treatment. Then again, after all the death and pain that had happened, taking care of Sophie’s kits like they were his own was only understandable.

A small chirp resounded in his ear, and Matt brought his hand up to scratch Marx on his head. “Yeah, I know, buddy.”

He entered the bathroom, letting his towel fall as he walked over to the bath. He turned it on, and the room began to flood with steam.

Marx chittered happily as they waited, telling Matt all about his day. Despite being connected, Marx still went out often. It was only natural, after all, and he had many stories to tell. Matt laughed all the while.

When the bath was finally full, Matt stopped the water. He began to lean back up when he felt Marx pounce off his shoulder, practically diving into the bath. He jumped back, startled, as water splashed out of the tub and onto the floor.

“Marx!” His head poked out of the water, and he began to paddle around the tub. Matt could feel the amusement through their bond and he rolled his eyes. “Next time give me a warning. Now move to the front so I can get in.”

Once Matt got situated in the tub, Marx went back to his paddling, doing small laps in the water. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched. Marx hadn’t liked baths at first, hated how his fur would be wet for hours to come. When Lance introduced him to a hair dryer, showing Matt how to use it, there was nothing stopping him from joining Matt in his baths, regardless of who else was trying to bathe with him.

It had made for some awkward escapades.

Matt reached over the side, grabbing a square of plastic that he had asked Katie to make. It was designed to support Marx’s weight in water, seeing as he couldn’t rest on the bottom of the tub like Matt could. He placed it in the water and leaned back, sinking a bit deeper as he let himself relax.

Today had been a long day. He had spent the morning collecting data from several of the more social animals of the forest. Having Marx to interpret made it much easier, and led to the animals trusting him a lot more. Then he had stopped by Coran to drop off some herbs Marx had gathered, only to be wrapped up into practicing his magic a bit.

That had been mentally taxing in of itself, but then, when he had gotten home, he still had to transfer all of his data to his computer, write up the day’s log entry, and send it out to his boss.

He was tired.

A squeak brought him back to reality. Marx held his little paws up in the air, and Matt smiled. “Remember, no matter how good it smells, don’t eat it.”

Marx chirped again, fur puffing out in indignation as much as it could while drenched.

Matt placed a small drop of shampoo in Marx’s hands, and another on his back. He used his finger to spread it, rubbing it into the fur. Meanwhile, Marx was using the bit in his hands to wash his tail. They had done extensive research into what was and wasn’t alright for squirrel’s skin, and had ended up going to Coran and asking for a concoction to use.

“Alright, close your eyes,” Matt said as he cupped his hands under the water. He waited for Marx’s eyes to close before bringing his hands up, letting the water trickle out and onto his fur. He repeated the action several times, until all the suds were gone. He smiled, feeling Marx’s happiness flare in the back of his mind.

They didn’t get out of the tub until Shiro had gotten home. By then Keith, Lance, and the kits had all joined him in the bath. They were lucky it was big enough for a full grown fox, raccoon, four baby raccoons, a squirrel, and a human.

Shiro took one look at them all, and burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that we love Marx this much is scary xD Sorry there wasn't much of sassy Marx but


End file.
